Let Me In
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Some angsty Salazar/Rowena One-Shot


**GGE - Emiliya Wolfe** \- Salazar/Rowena

 **Hogwarts Assignment - Biosciences -** Task 2 - Write about someone with insomnia

 **Insane House Challenge -** 90\. Salazar/Rowena

 **365 prompts -** 117\. (Era) Founders

 **Pinata -** Easy - Magical Creature

 **Feline Fair -** 13\. Persian - Write about a pureblood

 **Supernatural Day -** Werewolf - Write a fic set on the night of a full moon

 **Sewing 101** \- (Setting) Quidditch Pitch; (Actions) Laughing; (Restrictions) No Gryffindors

 **Word Count: 829**

* * *

Let Me In

Though the soles of her shoes were soft leather and they barely whispered against the rough stone of the floor the noise bounced and echoed as she walked. Rowena hated the noise, how it broke the stillness of the night, but it was necessary. Unlike the ghosts she could not glide silently along corridors or through walls.

Still, it was much better, she considered as she reached the grand staircase into the welcome hall. Normally, Rowena could barely move down these stairs without being jostled or stopped and questioned. She valued their thirst for knowledge and eagerness to learn, was pleased that they felt comfortable approaching her, but Merlin she needed the peace. Now, under the cloak of darkness, was the only time she could really think.

Hand hovering over the carved bannister, Rowena descended the steps in utter serenity and padded across the entrance hall to the large wooden doors. With a flick of her wand, a smaller door set within gilded open soundlessly and she stepped out into the night.

With a gentle click, the door closed behind her and for a moment Rowena simply took in the sight before her. The grounds were dark and still with a cool breeze providing only a gentle rustling as it moved through the trees. It was a clear night with a full, bright moon that made it almost look like daylight. The lake shone like quicksilver.

She slipped off the shoes and indulged in the enjoyment of the wet grass between her toes. It was hardly ladylike, but there was no one here to see her. Rowena enjoyed her quiet walk, heading around the lake towards the Quidditch pitch. If it hadn't been for the brightness of the moon she might've continued her walk unawares, but as she looked around she saw him, circling endless laps in the cloudless sky.

For a long moment, Rowena did something she wasn't used to doing - she hesitated. Should she continue her walk? Or should she move quickly on and leave her friend to his brooding. Salazar was good at that. However, she waited too long to decide and he spotted her - freezing in place in the air. Though she could not see his face, she could feel his eyes on her and they simply watched each other.

Rowena gestured and he flew down to her, landing with a soft, wet thud on the earth beside her. He looked pale and haggard, dark circles under his vibrant eyes and it hurt her to see him that way. He smiled at her, but it looked forced.

"Walk with me," she told him gently, placing her hand in his elbow. He left the broom behind in the grass and they walked.

"Is that bare toes I see?" Salazar asked and looking down Rowena could see her pale toes peeking out from her midnight skirts. She felt herself flush and Salazar laughed loudly at her. "The great Lady Ravenclaw, the very picture of propriety, wandering not only alone with a man at night, but not even properly shod!"

It was nice to hear him laugh. "I may be the picture of propriety, but I am also a grown woman," Rowena defended herself, "and I can wander at night with no dress nevermind no shoes if I so choose."

"A daring image indeed, dear Rowena."

She slapped his shoulder for his insolence, which only made him laugh louder, but it soon lapsed back into silence.

"Can't sleep?" she asked eventually.

Salazar was quiet for a long time. "It's just a project that I'm working on. It's… slithered into my head you might say."

"And flying in circles helps you clear your mind? Because I imagine it will just make you dizzy."

He laughed. It was a harsh sound but a genuine one and it warmed her heart. His shoulders relaxed only slightly, but even lifting that weight was good enough. They walked towards the forest. "No, actually it doesn't. I can't seem to stop thinking about it. Nothing is really helping."

"Well, that explains the bags under your eyes. You need to take some time off, or at least get some help. Could I help you?"

Salazar stopped and looked at her for a long moment. Rowena felt almost bare under the intensity of his gaze but he seemed on the verge of telling her something important. _Let me in,_ she wanted to beg him but was so afraid of scaring him off.

"You could -"

Her heart leapt at the start of the words, and she felt herself moving closer to him - an irresistible force drawing her into the shadows that had always surrounded him - but he jerked suddenly. His eyes turned suddenly wild and darted from her to something behind her.

Rowena turned, spotting the gleaming white flank of a unicorn, its radiance nothing but purity and light shining through the trees.

But when she turned back, the moment - and Salazar - had gone.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
